Heartsease
by yukiero
Summary: A plant believe to be use in love potion and to cure heart disease. But can a broken heart be healed with out the aid of medicine? Suck in it but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Another story, I know and this time I don't have an appropriate title for it. I hope you like it. Please review it might help me in finding an ending for this one since I can't think of any. Just an idea that sprang out of nowhere.

* * *

The day has come where her dream as a woman will come true. Yes, a woman's dream is to be married to a man that she love and be tied by a vow and love. Everything will be wonderful and perfect in that day that no other can compare. Yes, it will be perfect and the feeling of excitement in ones heart cannot be contained. That's how Rin dream this day should be, full of happiness and love but how in the world did she end up sitting on the altar still wearing her wedding kimono with all these liquors and teas she's drinking in front of her? She takes another glass of red wine as she hears her best friend made some calls for any information about her run away groom.

Everyone had already left even the priest, helping in looking for her husband-to-be and before leaving her they all brought all these sort of drinks saying these will calm her nerves as they all look for him. She put down the glass and let out a sigh, all that was left of her drinks are the liquors since she already finish all the teas that was serve to her. One long hour had passed still no groom or any information and her best friend is still making some calls.

'Where did that stupid go?' she thought, 'Don't tell me that he even forgets his own wedding or maybe got lost in his way.'

She takes another glass and swallows it with a gulp; she can feel the alcohol working on her even though she only took a couple of shots. Her husband to be will not appear until she herself will look for him and look for him she shall. She look at her best friend who is still busy with her phone doesn't even pay he mind. Well, there is no time to waste if she wants to find him. It's never too late to find her groom even though it will be kind an embarrassing for a bride to look for her groom in the day of their wedding. She stands up from where she is sitting and starts to walk out from the chapel with her legs feeling jelly and her head feels heavy. Her best friend did not even notice when she's finally out from the chapel. She continues to walk trying to hold the hem of her white kimono afraid that it might get dirty.

She keeps walking until she finally reaches the back portion of the chapel where there is a hill from a distance. From the distance where she is standing she notice there stood a big tent because of her mind is still hazy she thought it's a circus tent which oblige her to go toward it. When she's just a distance from it she can see that there are a lot of people and there are two figures standing at the center. It seems like wedding to her as she walks a bit closer, when she's close enough she stares at the groom. With her eyes still hazy; as she looks at his face and all she sees is the face of her lover.

'What the hell?!,' she curse to herself. 'He was here all along? And what is he doing with that woman? Did he mistook that ugly woman as me?!'

Actually the bride is not ugly but because of her imprecise eyesight the bride's face looks like it's distorted. Only the face of the groom (only that she mistook him as her lover) looks clear to her. Her blood boils; she will not stand and let this woman take away what is hers.

…

Sesshomaru look at the woman in front of him; she's a demon like him but she disgusts him. He could kill her right now even in front of all these people but he won't. He will make her suffer for thinking that she can tie him to her by this wedding, his going to prove her wrong. He will never love this woman and he will make sure that her life with him would be nothing but misery; he will make sure of it. They both face the priest to start ceremony. Can this stupid ceremony be over with, his very annoyed but he never shows it. The priest is about to start when a loud voice interrupt him.

…..

"Okay thank you very much," Rin's best friend close her phone. She just got information regarding about Rin's boyfriend.

It seems like he change his mind a minute before the wedding; how stupid of him. What made him change his mind is a thing that she doesn't understand. If it's about Rin; she can't find a single reason that will make him decide that way. She means that Rin is such a kind girl even though she ran away from her parents since they disagree about her being a writer but over all she is a kind of woman that every man will desire. She's going to have a hard time breaking the news to her.

"Rin I just got inform about," she's cut mid sentence as she turn around finding herself alone. "Where did she go?!"

…..

"Hold it right there!"

All the people turn toward the voice. Sesshomaru's eyes look a little surprise to see a woman wearing a white wedding kimono walking on the aisle, everyone starts to murmur. Even thought her hair is disarray and her cheeks a bit flushed she looks beautiful in her white garments. When she is a few feet away from the altar she stops and looks at Sesshomaru with intensity in her eyes, she looks hurt as if she found him doing something wrong. It bothers Sesshomaru because it is her first time seeing this woman but what surprise him the most the accusing look she have when she look at the other woman.

"Who do think you are," her voice full of accusation as she look at the other bride. "Marrying someone who doesn't even love you."

"What?'' the other woman was taken off guard. Sesshomaru raise his brow in interest.

"Do you think he will marry you that easily when he loves another woman?" she said with a sarcastic smile. "It makes me wonder which part of you looks like me when you look so ugly."

"And who do think you are?" his bride protest, trying to protect her pride. "Breaking into someone's wedding like that and saying I'm ugly?"

Rin smile which irritates the other woman more. She's taunting her and she's doing a great job. She turns to Sesshomaru pleading for some help.

"Please say something to her," she looks at him with pleading eyes.

"She does have a point," he answers bluntly. "You did push this into yourself."

"What?" she's not going to give up. A small giggle made her look at Rin.

"He doesn't love you," she said with a smile. "Since I'm the only one who truly loves him. His mine and I will not give him to you even a single strand of his hair."

"You do not know what you are saying human," she's shaking with anger.

"Oh, I don't know alright but I know what I'm doing," she said with confidence. "I will not stand back let you take him away from me."

"What do you know about him human," she fights on. "You are nothing but a speck of dust; a low-life."

"I am aren't I, but I know there is something that only I can give," her smile widens. "Something a gold digger like you can't give. Too bad, with your beauty you've been defeated by speck of dust."

The murmurs of the audience is getting louder, the bride it about to say something when her father stops her and shook his head in disapproval.

"It's time for you to give up Ayano," her father looks at her with worries. He escorts her out from the place and everyone remains silent waiting of what's going to happen next.

"Umm…" the priest taps the shoulder of Sesshomaru. "What about the wedding? And who's that woman?"

Sesshomaru is about to answer when he was interrupt by Rin. She walks straight to the priest and look at him coldly.

"Of course you're going to marry us," Rin said with her head getting fuzzy by a minute. "I came all the way here just to get what is mine."

Sesshomaru look at her in shock. Is she crazy or something? She turns to look at him and smile. Her smile is full of love and happiness. Before he can protest the priest already starts the ceremony and the woman in front of him keeps smiling. The way she look at him it seems like she's seeing someone else. Her smile is full of joy and love and that seems not to bother him. The more she smiles the prettier she gets, is their magic in her smile that makes him to stare at her intensely? He just keeps staring at her that he did not notice that already answered the question of the priest and now it's his turn.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the priest looks at him. "What is your answer?"

"I d…" before he can finish his sentence Rin hugs him and put her arms around his neck. Her scent is so tempting; she smells sweet and fresh that made Sesshomaru forgets his protest.

"I'll take that as a yes," the priest said and continues to his last part of the speech.

She looks at him with her eyes full of longing and disbelief. She smiles at him; this time her smile is tempting making his demon rampage, demanding to show her his power. Her smile is like a challenge, testing his control.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest finally said.

Rin tip toe to reach his lips; she closed her eyes waiting for the moment. Sesshomaru look at her lips, he might as well play along believing no harm will be done but oh how wrong he is. Her lips taste so sweet and soft against his that he can't stop himself but grave for more, with her taste so sweet and her scent fully overtake him. He holds her waist to pull her toward him, his fangs elongate as he fights for control but he can't stop as he kiss her possessively. Rin who is still in obscure state of mind did not mind the feel of his fangs against her lips but instead she's enjoying the kiss. The priest clears his throat but Rin did not even budge even though Sesshomaru tried to let her go. When she is finally out of breath she let go. Lack of oxygen and with her mind still dizzy; she feels like she can faint. She forces herself to smile and look at him even though her eyes are losing its focus.

"I love you Shirou-chan," with that she fainted in his arms with a smile in her lips. She looks contented believing she finally married the man she loves or so she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you ask me to continue this you might not like the ending I might give since I don't know how to end this. Your review might help me. Waiting for your suggestions if you like it and if you not content with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Still doesn't know how to continue this so I hope this will do. Thanks for the reviews it helps me in writing this chapter. I guess the story is starting to form in my head.

* * *

"Where did that woman go?" Rin's best friend keeps running. "I hope she did not cause any trouble."

Rin's best friend keeps running, looking for any signs where Rin went. She is almost out of breath when she heard a sound of bells. She looks ahead and sees the tent by the hill. There could be a possibility that she could be there.

'I might as well try,' she said to herself. 'I will just look around if there is any sign of her.'

She walks slowly toward it, when she is near enough to see the people inside, she notice that it's a wedding. It must be the wedding that is scheduled with the same time with Rin's wedding. Everything is delicately prepared and is seems like even the guest are high class people in the society; she noted as she slowly inters. But the thing that bothers her is that why do they look amuse or a bit shock and a tension seems too hung in the air. It's a wedding so why such tension is hanging at the atmosphere? She looks at where these people are looking and her heart almost stops. Rin is the arms of another man and not just anyone man but a man who is known to own a vast company and has a high standard in the society, it's Sesshomaru.

'How did she end up in there?' her forehead sweats a lot that it's dripping on her chin. 'I just leave my eyes away from her for a couple of minutes and she's already in trouble?'

Her mind is swirling of any excuses for Rin after ruining such an important wedding. What should she do? She's very confused. Maybe it will work out, Sesshomaru don't look angry. Maybe she can explain the situation.

…..

Sesshomaru look at the woman in his arms. Did she just call someone else name? So she mistook him as someone else and to make it worse she seems drunk. He can't believe he just married a drunken woman and he doesn't even know her name. Now what should he do?

She snuggles on his chest, enjoying the warmth coming from the other. The chest she is leaning with is so warm and comfortable; she let a sigh of satisfaction. She rubs her face near his shoulder and unconsciously breathing her hot breath on his neck. Feeling her breath on his skin brings chills in his spine. Rin on the other hand loves the scent she smells. Shirou smells so nice today, that's all she thought.

"You smell nice," she smile with her eyes still close. "Shirou smells nice."

Sesshomaru tried to control the irritated growl that his about to emit after hearing that name again. He doesn't know why but it kind a pisses him off. He looks at her again and notice that this time she's fully asleep. He lifts her in his arms and walks down from the altar.

'You human just played a terrible game,' he looks at her. 'I might as well claim you as my prize.'

…..

Rin's best friend feels nervous as she looks at her friend being lifted into Sesshomaru's arms.

'Where is he taking her?' she thought nervously. 'Don't tell me his going to?'

Her mind swims to any possible things that could happen to Rin. But putting that aside, they look like wedded couple. The way he carries her in his arms as if his silently saying 'she's mine', well they do look good together. What the hell is she talking about? Her friend is in trouble and her she is fantasying. She must do something. She steps out from where she is hiding.

"Please don't hurt her," she pleads. "In place for her I ask for apology."

Sesshomaru just look at the woman who just appeared in front of him. She's also wearing a kimono that has the same style with the woman in his arms. She must know something about his unexpected-bride.

"What's your name human?" his voice sounds cold. The woman shivers in fear.

"Um…um I'm Mai," she answers timidly. "I'm Rin's friend."

"Rin?" the name sounds right in his lips. He looks at the woman in his arms who is still sleeping. 'So that's her name; Rin.'

Mai look at him nervously. What could he be thinking? Is he planning what kind of torture he will do to Rin as he stares at her? But as she look closely; it' not a stare that is full of malice but something else, something she can't comprehend.

"I have no need of your apology," his words pierce her like needles. "Your friend is the one who made the action and she can't back down now."

"What?" she feels her hope shrunk. "Is there something I could do to pay back what she did?"

"I'm afraid there is none. We demons don't take back our words," he said sternly. "She should have known that before she kisses me which seals the ritual. She's mine now and that can't be broken."

What? He's a demon and that makes it worse. Demons are so hard to appease. But wait, did he say mate? What? Rin mated a demon and top of that is a kind of man that any woman would die of marrying.

"Did you just say mate?" she had to make sure. "But that's impossible I mean Rin still needs to sign a marriage contract."

"Demons don't need such piece of paper unlike you humans do," his voice full of annoyance. "We don't need a piece of paper to maintain our marriage."

Can this woman get out from his way? He needs to get away from here, the guests are already feeling tense and confuse. The woman just stand there a bit confuse on how to put Rin away from this mess. Feeling that she won't say anything, Sesshomaru walk pass her with Rin still in his arms. Mai is about to stop him but she knows it's impossible. She needs some help to clear this mess.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sigh… I have an exam tomorrow but I can't stop my hands from typing this. So, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Still needing your help. Anything that you will say will be fine. Sorry for the errors.


End file.
